Flower Queen
by JiYoo961015
Summary: Selama setahun belakangan, Oh Sehun rutin mendapat rangkaian bunga cantik dengan selipan surat cinta dari seorang cewek yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Flower Queen. Sehun dan Flower Queen itu akhirnya dipertemukan dalam suatu kesempatan, namun Oh Sehun tidak bisa bertingkah tegas demi memberi sebuah kejelasan. HunHan GS Threeshoot. Wanna read? RnR, please :3
1. Chapter 1

**Flower Queen**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

 **Chapter :** **1/3**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other,** _ **please**_ **.**

 **Summary : Selama setahun belakangan, Oh Sehun rutin mendapat rangkaian bunga cantik dengan selipan surat cinta dari seorang cewek yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Flower Queen. Sehun dan Flower Queen itu akhirnya dipertemukan dalam suatu kesempatan, namun Oh Sehun tidak bisa bertingkah tegas demi memberi sebuah kejelasan. Lantas, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.**

 **BGM : Lipstick by Orange Caramel**

 _Can I be a flower queen .._

 _In you heart?_

 _._

 _._

 _Oh Sehun,_

 _Jepang mengartikan Amaryllis sebagai perasaan malu. Aku akan menggabungkannya dengan tulip kuning. Perpaduan yang indah; cintaku yang malu-malu._

 _Flower Queen_

"Lagi-lagi dari _dia_?"

Seseorang berkulit tan mengintip lembar surat berwarna merah muda yang berbau harum, deretan kalimat yang ditulis rapi nan indah tercetak di sana. Ada gambar hati yang terselip di sebelah tulisan Flower Queen, seperti biasa. Mungkin itu melambangkan perasaan si penulis; selalu penuh cinta seperti surat-suratnya.

Sedangkan yang menerima bunga itu, kini hanya mendesah dan melempar suratnya ke dalam tas. Menyabet bunga amaryllis merah menyala yang dipadukan dengan tulip kuning sebelum meraih buku diktat tebalnya tentang sastra inggris. Dia mengunci lokernya, memastikan bahwa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka kecuali dengan kunci. Setidaknya, dia berharap jika sang pengirim bunga itu tidak akan bisa membuka lokernya dan meletakkan bunga di sana.

Selama setahun menjadi mahasiswa di Yonsei, Oh Sehun, cowok berkulit putih pucat itu selalu mendapat kiriman bunga beserta surat misterius yang diletakkan pada loker. Frekuensinya mencapai dua hingga tiga kali dalam seminggu; di mana hari-harinya selalu ditentukan acak sehingga Oh Sehun tidak bisa melacak pelakunya.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak merasa keberatan dengan kiriman bunga-bunga ini; dia cuman penasaran siapa si Flower Queen iseng yang ternyata menyukainya diam-diam. Suatu hari dia pernah mengintip para mahasiswa dari jurusan botani, mendapati sekitar 80 orang cewek yang _sama-sama_ menyukai tumbuhan serta bunga. Dan dia tidak bisa menduga siapa di antara mereka yang mungkin menjadi pelaku atas pengiriman bunga-bunga ini.

"Wah, lama-lama aku iri sekali denganmu," pemuda berkulit tan itu memberi tinjuan main-main ke lengan kurus Sehun. "Seleranya pada bunga terlalu luar biasa, mungkin cewek misteriusmu seanggun putri tiran."

Oh Sehun memutar mata sambil membenarkan letak tali tas yang dicangklong pada salah satu bahunya. "Selera tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan wajah, Bung. Lagi pula, argumenmu sama sekali tidak berlandasan."

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau beruntung. Cewek itu pandai merangkai bunga, tulisannya indah, dan pemalu," Jongin cengar-cengir dengan memasang raut mesum yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Pikirannya sedang menampilkan visual tentang Flower Queen menurut persepsinya sendiri. "Oh, sudah sulit sekali menemukan cewek yang pemalu dalam hal ini, 'kan?"

"Untukmu saja deh," Sehun berucap tidak peduli sambil melirik wajah sangar sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Tunggu saja sampai aku bisa menangkap _nya_ ," Jongin berseru penuh semangat. "Kalau dia benar-benar cantik, dia untukku."

"Ya, ya," kata Sehun ogah-ogahan. Tetapi sedetik setelah dia mengingat suatu hal yang melesat dalam pikirannya, kepalanya langsung menoleh ringkas ke Jongin. " _Kkamjong_ , ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Nanti kutraktir ayam."

"Oke deh,"

OoO

"Oh, kau pasti haus sekali, Sayang,"

Luhan, gadis berambut sehitam jelaga dengan raut oval menarik itu memasang raut sedih sambil berjalan tergopoh membawa cerek penyiram bunga berwarna merah muda. Kakinya yang pendek nan kurus berusaha melangkah panjang-panjang menyusuri sebuah lorong yang dipenuhi bunga di sisi-sisinya. Begitu sampai di sebuah kotak kayu yang menyimpan berpuluh-puluh kuncup bunga chrysanthemum yang baru mekar, memamerkan kelopak merah-kuningnya yang tidak terlipat. Kesempurnaan yang membuat Luhan selalu terkagum-kagum ketika melihatnya.

Senyuman di bibirnya menari-nari ketika air dari cereknya mengguyur kelopak chrysanthemumnya. Bersyukur setengah mati ketika mendapati kristal-kristal menyilaukan akibat air yang menjadi titik embun di atas kelopaknya. Kelegaan jelas merambat dalam aliran darahnya sesaat setelah mengangkat ceret itu menjauh.

"Kau sudah tampak cantik," katanya, menjulurkan tangannya yang lain demi mengelus kelopak-kelopaknya yang sehalus beledu. Dia memberi ciuman kupu-kupu sebelum meletakkan ceretnya di rak perlengkapan, lantas menghampiri anyaman akasianya yang hampir jadi.

Dia baru memetik beberapa tangkai anyelir, merangkainya menjadi sebuah bandeau manis yang rumit. Sulur-sulurnya merambat dalam alur kepang yang rapi, ujung-ujungnya diikat kuat dan manis. Tinggal beberapa sentuhan terakhir dan akhirnya selesai.

Luhan memandangi hasil karyanya dengan takjub lantas memasangnya di atas pucuk kepala. Bandeau yang menyerupai mahkota; mahkota putri bunga yang selalu diimpikannya.

Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan pintu disentak oleh seorang pelanggan membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepala. Dia buru-buru meninggalkan kursinya dan menghampiri pintu. Namun sesaat setelah mendapati pelanggannya, diam-diam dia menyimpan debar jantung yang kacau balau. Semoga saja kecantikan bunga-bunga di tokonya bisa menyamarkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Selamat datang," Suaranya terdengar ramah, dua orang mahasiswa yang menjadi pelanggannya langsung tersenyum. "Ingin membeli bunga? Kalau boleh tahu, untuk siapa?"

Pemuda berkulit putih yang berambut cokelat tersenyum. "Untuk ..," dia berpikir sebentar demi menemukan jawaban yang pasti. "Ibuku menyuruhku membeli bunga karena ayah akan pulang ke rumah malam ini. Kau pikir, itu untuk siapa?" tanyanya pada mahasiswa berkulit agak gelap di sampingnya.

"Itu berarti itu untuk ayahmu, Bodoh!" Yang ditanya malah melayangkan tinju.

Lalu Luhan tertawa karena melihat tingkah cowok albino itu. "Bolehkah aku menawarkan kamelia kuning dan putih, sekaligus beberapa batang daffodil?" Luhan melirik kotak bunga yang berada sekitar lima langkah darinya, serumpun kamelia yang berkumpul menurut warna.

"Kenapa kau menawarkan bunga-bunga itu?" Jongin nyeletuk ketika selesai mengagumi keelokan bunga-bunga di sini _sekaligus_ raut pemiliknya. "Kau tahu semua arti dari bunga-bunga di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan," Luhan ingin tertawa lagi. Namun tawanya sudah meleleh ketika menangkap tampang muka musang di depannya. "Semua _florist_ pasti mengerti watak semua anak-anaknya."

"Wow," Jongin menggeleng-geleng penuh takzim. "Kau menyebut semua bunga di sini sebagai anak-anakmu?"

"Bunga butuh cinta dari seorang ibu agar bisa tumbuh secara sempurna," Luhan mengedikkan bahu; sedikit merasa kecewa karena cowok albino itu kelihatan lebih banyak diam. "Jadi, mau kubungkuskan?"

"Memang apa arti dari bunga-bunga yang kausebutkan tadi?" Sehun mengerjap dan melempar tatapan penuh penasaran.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Jepang mengartikan kamelia kuning sebagai kerinduan, dan kamelia putih sebagai penantian. Sedangkan daffodil, dia berarti penghormatan; penghormatan untuk kepala keluarga. Kalau dirangkai, bukankah itu sempurna?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan apa yang baru diucapkannya," Jongin menyahut sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Dahi-dahinya berkerut dalam, menandakan bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Bukankah isi suratmu nyaris sama seperti apa yang diucapkannya?"

 _APA?!_

Luhan mendadak merasa mulas luar biasa ketika mendengar hal seperti itu terlontar dari cowok berkulit tan. Pandangannya langsung berpaling menatap si cowok albino, dan dia serasa ditembak oleh tatapan tajam penuh peluru. Si cowok albino itu sedang melempar tatapan penuh tuntutan ke arahnya.

"Mungkin cuma kebetulan," Sehun menanggapi dengan bijaksana, tetapi sorot penuh gugatnya masih belum surut. "Mana mungkin puteri bunga di sini punya waktu senggang untuk mengirimiku bunga selama satu tahun penuh?" Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman seringai yang membuat Luhan merona, taring mungilnya mengintip dari langit-lagit bibirnya. "Benarkah begitu, Nona?"

Luhan mengangguk kikuk setelah mencerna segala ucapan pemuda albino yang diam-diam ditaksirnya.

"Mungkin cewek misterius _mu_ itu juga seorang florist," Jongin menanggapi sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Luhan semakin tersipu ketika mendengar kata ganti tunggal yang ditujukan pada cowok albino itu.

"Mungkin," Bahu Sehun mengedik; tidak menunjukkan reaksi menolak atas kata 'cewek-misteriusmu'. Lantas senyuman di bibirnya merekah hingga matanya menyipit. "Tolong bungkuskan bunga-bunga tadi untukku, Nona."

"Oh, oke," Luhan mengerjap dan ikut tersenyum. Dengan gerakan selincah rusa, Luhan menghampiri kotak-kotak bunganya dan memotong tangkainya dengan amat profesional. Jemarinya yang panjang bergerak cepat merangkainya menjadi satu, memerhatikan bentuk bunga serta perpaduannya. Untuk melengkapi hasil akhirnya, dia menarik selembar pita berwarna merah muda cantik dan plastik bening, menggulung rangkaian bunga tersebut hingga persis seperti brokoli.

Buket bunga yang cantik. Dan seseorang yang membelinya adalah Oh Sehun.

Luhan sempat merona ketika memberikannya untuk Sehun. "Sepuluh ribu won," ujarnya malu-malu saat kedua tangan Sehun terjulur menerimanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan memberi uang pas. Kemudian pemuda itu segera berpaling dari hadapan Luhan, diikuti oleh Jongin di belakang. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan debar jantung menggila serta sendi selembek jelly.

OoO

Luhan memandang surat yang baru selesai ditulisnya, teramat sendu ketika menghayati tiap kata yang tertulis di sana. Seikat akasia kuning, mawar biru gelap, serta tulip putih, tergeletak tak berdaya di samping sikunya yang tertekuk; menunggu untuk diraih. Seluruh bunga-bunga cantik yang melambangkan kemisteriusan dan cinta yang tidak bisa diungkapkan secara langsung. Dia terlalu malu untuk menghampiri Oh Sehun demi menyatakan cinta secara primer. Tindakan gegabah yang membuatnya takut setengah mati tiap kali memikirkannya.

Lagi pula, sudah setahun dia melakukan ini untuk Sehun; mengirim bunga dan surat berisi perasaannya secara diam-diam. Semuanya bermula ketika Luhan pergi ke Yonsei untuk mengurus kebun botaninya. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal hebat yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan hanya mengagumi pemuda itu secara kebetulan.

Karena bagi Luhan, Oh Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria yang tampak bersinar di bawah sinar matahari; bahkan binarnya lebih cantik dan menyilaukan dari serentetan bunga-bunga musim semi yang sedang mekar. Sehun nyaris menyerupai seorang pangeran bunga yang begitu diimpi-impikan Luhan. Dan semenjak saat itu, Luhan mulai memikirkan seorang cowok yang menurutnya lebih indah dari bunga.

Oh Sehun memang lebih indah dari bunga, pikirnya sendu ketika menatap rangkaian bunganya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat pikirannya berkecamuk, namun beberapa saat setelahnya dia bangkit dan menyimpan surat itu di amplop.

Bunga dan surat ini siap untuk dikirim kepada Oh Sehun.

 _Oh Sehun,_

 _Misteri mutlak dimiliki mawar biru. Akasia kuning ini melambangkan cinta penuh rahasia. Dan tulip putih mewakili kata maaf dariku. Maaf karena cintaku yang penuh rahasia masih kupertahankan sebagai misteri._

 _Flower Queen._

OoO

"Aku yakin kalau cewek florist di toko bunga perempatan Ging-Do itu bisa kita curigai sebagai cewek misteriusmu," Jongin mengatakannya ketika mendapati Sehun telah menyimpan surat rahasianya ke dalam tas. Pemuda berkulit putih itu masih memandangi bunga-bunganya yang cantik dengan pandangan menerawang. Sekali lagi, Jongin mendesah ketika mendapati ekspresi seperti itu ada di wajah Sehun. "Sudah deh, kalau aku jadi kau, lebih baik kau datangi saja cewek florist itu."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dan mempertajam sorot matanya. "Masalahnya, ada banyak sekali florist di Seoul dan aku takut jika ternyata itu bukan dia."

"Kalau bukan dia, ya sudah, kau hanya perlu minta maaf lalu pergi," Jongin mengendingkan bahu. "Ayolah, _Man_. Lagi pula, florist di toko bunga itu _sangat_ lumayan, kok."

"Itu sih menurutmu," Sehun bersungut dan kembali memerhatikan bunga-bunganya yang cantik. Kiriman terakhir dari cewek misterius itu masih ada di vas bunga yang diletakkan di nakas kamarnya. Dan sekarang, dia dapat bunga yang lebih baru dan segar.

Bunga-bunga yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati; dalam hati selalu bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang rela bersusah payah merangkai bunga secantik ini untuk dirinya. Dalam benak, sebenarnya dia mulai kepikiran florist cantik yang disebut-sebut Jongin.

Puteri bunga yang ditemuinya ketika dia akan membeli bunga untuk ayahnya. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh mungil, pendek, dan menggemaskan dengan bandeau dari rangkaian bunga di kepalanya. Wajahnya dipenuhi kesempurnaan seorang perempuan; teramat cantik dengan sepasang mata rusa, bibir tipis seranum ceri matang, hidung mancung, pipi tirus yang kelihatannya selembut marshmallow, dan kelebihan lainnya. Semua proporsi yang sanggup membuat Oh Sehun merasa gila dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Apalagi ketika Jongin terus mencoba meyakinkannya jika gadis itu adalah cewek misterius _nya_. Wow. Beberapa hari terakhir, Sehun benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Lihat itu, Sehun!"

Tiba-tiba Jongin mengguncang bahu Sehun hingga membuatnya nyaris terjungkal. Sehun mendongak dan berniat akan melontarkan protes, tetapi dia menyadari jika Jongin sedang terfokus pada sesuatu.

"Bukankah itu cewek florist di perempatan Ging-Do?" Jongin berseru heboh sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi pundak Sehun.

Dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan, benar-benar mendapati cewek florist yang beberapa hari ini selalu mangkal di pikirannya. Gadis itu tengah menenteng sebuah kotak besar berisi kuncup bunga, mengenakan baju terusan berwarna biru pudar dan kemeja kotak-kotak merah, rambutnya digelung tinggi-tinggi tetapi ada helainya yang jatuh di sekitar dahi hingga tengkuk. Dua telapaknya dibalut sarung tangan berwarna merah muda, sepatu bot karetnya terlihat mencolok di kakinya yang mungil.

Sehun sampai terpesona dengan gayanya yang sedikit tomboy. Gadis itu tampak lebih menarik.

"Coba kau ke sana dan menyapanya," Jongin menoleh dan memberi cengiran lebar ketika sarannya terlontar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, ke sana saja," Jongin bersikeras untuk membawa Sehun menghampiri florist cantik itu. "Coba saja kau tanya, kira-kira dia mengerti arti bunga-bunga dari cewek misteriusmu itu tidak?"

"Sialan kau," Sehun mengumpat saat Jongin melempar tubuhnya mendekati cewek itu. Dia terlanjur maju dan beberapa orang mahasiswa yang melihatnya tampak sangat tertarik dengan gesturnya. Oke. Sehun sudah jadi pusat perhatian karena salah satu tangannya kedapatan menggenggam bunga.

Dia ingin berbalik saja, tetapi cewek florist itu keburu berbalik dan mereka sempat bertemu pandang selama tiga detik. Semua sudah terlanjur, Sehun tidak bisa lari lagi. Apalagi ketika tahu jika gadis itu malah membuang pandangan dan langsung ngacir ke taman—mencoba mengacuhkannya, ya?

Diacuhkan itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Sehun. Secara naluriah, pemuda itu malah melangkah maju dan mendekati cewek florist itu.

"Aku terkejut saat tahu kau tidak menyapaku," Sehun mengucapkannya ketika tubuhnya telah berdiri tepat di belakang cewek florist itu.

Cewek itu langsung berbalik dan merundukkan kepala; senyuman malu-malu terlukis di bibirnya. "Hai," ujarnya rendah. "Maaf karena sudah .., bersikap kurang sopan."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, kembali pada rencana awal Jongin yang menyuruhnya untuk bertanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam serangkaian bunga bergerak, menunjukkan bunga-bunga cantik yang memancarkan sinar matahari pada wanita itu. Pandangannya menemukan perubahan raut wajah cewek di hadapannya; seketika adrenalinnya bergejolak.

"Kau tahu arti dari bunga-bunga ini?" Sehun bertanya tanpa memerdulikan kedipan gelisah yang terlempar untuk bunga-bunganya.

Cewek itu mengangguk. "Akasia kuning berarti cinta penuh rahasia."

 _Akasia kuning ini melambangkan cinta penuh rahasia_

Pandangannya tampak menimbang-nimbang ketika menatap bunga itu. "Mawar biru adalah misteri."

 _Misteri mutlak dimiliki mawar biru._

"Tulip putih sering kali mewakili kata maaf," sambungnya lantas menatap dua manik mata Sehun malu-malu.

 _Dan tulip putih mewakili kata maaf._

Wow. Sehun berhasil mencerna kalimat cewek itu dengan amat mudah, membandingkan dengan isi surat rahasianya dan dia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Bahwa gadis itu mungkin hanya mengganti susunan kalimatnya saja, namun istilah yang digunakannya tetap sama. Entah mendapat kepercayaan diri dari mana, Sehun mulai merasa yakin jika perkataan Jongin memang benar.

"Oh," Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap sekali. "A-aku .., namaku .., Xi Luhan."

Sehun melukis seuntai senyuman menawan penuh main-main. "Senang sekali berkenalan denganmu," ujarnya bersahabat. "Kukira kau sudah tahu namaku?"

TBC

Mind to review after read this one, guys? /pundung/


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower Queen**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

 **Chapter :** **2/3**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other,** _ **please**_ **.**

 **Summary : Selama setahun belakangan, Oh Sehun rutin mendapat rangkaian bunga cantik dengan selipan surat cinta dari seorang cewek yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Flower Queen. Sehun dan Flower Queen itu akhirnya dipertemukan dalam suatu kesempatan, namun Oh Sehun tidak bisa bertingkah tegas demi memberi sebuah kejelasan. Lantas, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.**

 **BGM : Tears by Girls Generation**

Wow. Sehun berhasil mencerna kalimat cewek itu dengan amat mudah, membandingkan dengan isi surat rahasianya dan dia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Bahwa gadis itu mungkin hanya mengganti susunan kalimatnya saja, namun istilah yang digunakannya tetap sama. Entah mendapat kepercayaan diri dari mana, Sehun mulai merasa yakin jika perkataan Jongin memang benar.

"Oh," Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap sekali. "A-aku .., namaku .., Xi Luhan."

Sehun melukis seuntai senyuman menawan penuh main-main. "Senang sekali berkenalan denganmu," ujarnya bersahabat. "Kukira kau sudah tahu namaku?"

Sehun memergoki perubahan raut wajah Luhan; gadis itu merona hebat dan tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih gelisah. Pandangan gadis itu menari-nari tidak tentu arah; persis seperti seorang pembohong yang sedang mencoba mencari kebohongan lain karena dia nyaris tertangkap. Sehun mengenali gestur yang seperti itu.

Ya. Luhan adalah cewek misterius _itu_.

"M-mana mungkin," Luhan menemukan lidahnya dan berucap terbata-bata. Pandangannya mencoba menatap manik mata Sehun tetapi kekuatannya serasa hilang ditelan udara. "K-kita baru pertama kali .., berkenalan."

"Tetapi kau selalu menulis namaku di surat _itu_ , 'kan?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkannya. Radarnya sebagai cowok sudah menunjuk Xi Luhan sebagai pelaku utama atas pengiriman bunga serta surat itu. Dan sudah sepantasnya dia harus yakin dengan dugaannya.

Apalagi setelah melihat Luhan melototkan mata setelah mendengar kalimatnya.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" Sehun tersenyum puas ketika mendapati raut tegang di wajah manis Luhan. "Jika kau adalah cewek yang mengirimiku bunga dan surat selama setahun belakangan?"

Gawat. Luhan sudah tertangkap basah. Dia tidak bisa kabur karena Sehun terus memojokkannya dengan praduga brilian seperti itu. Tidak ada jalan keluar selain mengungkapkan semuanya. Entah dia akan mendapat hal baik atau buruk, itu semua termasuk resiko yang harus ditanggungnya demi mendapatkan seorang pangeran bunga.

Ya. Luhan harus jujur.

"K-kalau iya, kenapa?" Luhan mendongak dan melempar tatapan yang jauh lebih tegas.

"Kukira kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada ringan; seolah itu adalah peringatan keras. Dalam benak, dia sendiri sedang mencoba menenangkan perasaannya sendiri. "Bukankah jujur lebih menyenangkan?"

Luhan mengerjap sekali saat kekacauan hebat melanda bawah sadarnya yang mulai linglung. "K-kurasa aku harus segera p-pergi."

"Mau kemana?" Sehun mencekal salah satu pundak Luhan hingga nyaris membuat gadis itu jatuh terjungkal dan melempar kotak yang ada di genggamannya. "Jangan main kabur. Aku ingin minta kejelasan," ujarnya dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"Penjelasan apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau mengirimiku bunga?"

Arah pandang Luhan langsung beralih ke arah lain begitu kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan. Rona merah menghampiri dan jantungnya berdentum-dentum tanpa kendali yang bisa diandalkan. Secara naluriah, dua kakinya yang bergetar mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Tetapi Sehun berusaha untuk terus mendekatinya. Cengkeraman jari Luhan mengerat pada sisi-sisi kotak bunga itu, hampir menciptakan bekas cakaran nyata di sana.

"Ayo katakan."

"Luhan! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Cepat kemari dan bantu aku!"

 _Tuhan, terimakasih!_ Dewi batin Luhan menjerit dan terjungkal dalam posisinya; diikuti oleh pergerakan gesit dari raganya yang dikungkung Sehun. Dalam hati, dia berjanji akan pergi ke gereja pada akhir minggu nanti untuk sekedar berterima kasih. Gadis itu melesat menjauh, sempat melempar cengiran penuh permintaan maaf, lantas akhirnya berlari menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

Sehun yang ditinggalkan dengan cara seperti itu, kini mendesah tidak terima sambil menggelengkan kepala.

OoO

Sehun membanting tasnya ke atas meja, disusul dengan bantingan pantatnya lantas diikuti oleh kedua tangannya yang langsung bertelekan pada sisi meja. Rautnya dipenuhi gurat _bete_ kentara yang tidak bisa disembunyikan; kemarahan berkobar dalam sorot matanya yang tajam. Kim Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya mengeryit tidak mengerti sekaligus ngeri begitu mendapati Sehun di kelas ini. Pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung menegakkan punggungnya yang sempat melengkung dan menguap sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa?" Jongin menarik salah satu bukunya dengan tidak bersemangat. Dia sempat melirik jam dinding dan menemukan fakta bahwa jam kuliah akan dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. "Rencana _ku_ berjalan buruk, ya?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil memejamkan mata, gerakan tangannya yang akan menulis sesuatu pada notenya terhenti begitu saja manakala mengingat apa yang baru menimpanya. "Dia benar-benar cewek bunga itu," ujarnya kalem.

Jongin nyengir lebar mendengarnya. "Jadi, dia untukku?"

"Enak saja!" Sehun menyahut dengan nada amat ketus. Amarahnya kembali berkobar semakin besar dan kilatan apinya nyaris menyambar hingga membakar Jongin. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat seolah dia sedang menahan gejolak tak kasat mata yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh kuku-kukunya. "Sepertinya dia ingin kabur."

"Jelas saja jika dia ingin kabur," Jongin membuang pandangan, mendesah kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan izin dari Sehun untuk memacari Flower Queen bermata rusa itu. "Menurutmu, untuk apa dia terus mengirimu bunga selama setahun belakangan tanpa identitas itu? Ternyata, kau lebih bego dari yang kupikirkan, Hun."

Sehun nyaris melayangkan satu pukulan dari kepalan tangannya. "Diamlah, Kkamjong. Aku perlu berpikir untuk menyusun strategi."

"Untuk apa?" Jongin menguap lebar dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk bibirnya yang tebal. "Memaksanya untuk mengaku? Untuk apa? Demi Tuhan, percuma kalau dia cuma mengaku tanpa punya ketertarikan untuk jadi cewekmu."

"Hah?" Sehun menatap wajah malas Jongin lekat-lekat. "Jadi maksudmu; Xi Luhan itu cuman ingin jadi penggemarku. Begitu?"

"Oh, namanya Xi Luhan, ya," Jongin bergumam sangat pelan. Lalu perhatiannya kembali terserap pada masalah yang membalut Sehun. Dahinya langsung mengeryit jijik manakala menyadari kata _penggemar_ yang menyelip di kalimat yang baru didengarnya. "Kalau begini bermasalah, cuman tinggal satu jawaban yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."

Sehun tampak amat berminat. "Apa itu?"

"Kau tertarik atau tidak dengan Luhan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin terlalu blakblakan dan tentu saja Sehun kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Yang benar saja, dia baru _berkenalan_ dengan Luhan lantas dia sudah ditodong pertanyaan seperti itu. Sehun berhak untuk merasa bingung. Tetapi sisi hatinya yang dominan menjerit-jeritkan kata _suka_ dengan lantang. Tetapi, sekiranya egonya terlalu malu untuk berucap jujur.

"Semuanya sih terserah kau," Jongin mendesah tidak mau peduli begitu dia merasa lelah karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. "Kalau kau suka, kejarlah. Kalau tidak, ya sudah. Biarkan dia pergi; karena aku yakin, jika kau tidak menghampirinya lagi, Luhan akan berasumsi jika kau sudah melayangkan penolakan."

OoO

"Sepertinya aku ditolak."

Luhan berujar sedih sekaligus kecewa ketika pandangannya menembus kaca bening yang menjadi pintu masuk toko bunga milik keluarganya. Jemarinya tertekuk, bersembunyi dengan begitu baik di balik saku celemek plastiknya yang berwarna kuning cerah. Rambutnya bergoyang dipermainkan angin.

Nyaris sama seperti perasaannya yang benar-benar telah dipermainkan oleh harapan. Sudah seminggu lebih setelah kejadian memalukan di kampus Yonsei; ketika Sehun memergoki identitasnya. Luhan sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Sehun lagi karena waktu itu dia malah memilih kabur dari pada menjawab apa yang dipertanyakan Sehun. Jelas saja Luhan memilih kabur, jantungnya nyaris copot dari tempatnya. Sehingga dia memilih untuk cari aman dengan lari.

Pada hari pertama, dia berharap jika Sehun akan memakluminya. Tetapi setelah berpikir berulang kali dan sempat berdiskusi secara telepati dengan bunga-bunganya yang mekar, Luhan menyadari jika dia harus menghentikan semua perasaannya sebelum benar-benar sakit hati. Sehun tidak kemari dan bukankah itu hal bagus? Jika Sehun kemari, hanya ada satu hal yang mungkin dilakukannya; beli bunga.

Tidak mungkin jika Sehun bisa menyukai cewek bunga yang lusuh sepertinya. Di kampusnya, banyak sekali cewek-cewek cantik yang memiliki kulit cemerlang dan bau seharum bunga-bunganya di sini. Sialnya, Luhan sama sekali jauh dari pedrikat itu.

Luhan terlalu kerdil, mungil, tidak cantik, kumal, kurang sosialisasi, dan apa pun kekurangan lainnya. Kenapa dia terlahir seperti kurcaci? Hanya Jesus yang tahu dan Luhan tidak berhak untuk merutuk karena postur tubuhnya. Lagi pula, salahnya sendiri karena tidak pintar merawat diri.

 _Salahnya sendiri._

Luhan berbalik dan pergi menghampiri kotak bunganya, mengambil sebuah alat penyemprot bunga dan mulai menekan-nekan tuasnya hingga liquid bening bertebaran menghinggapi kelopak primrosenya. Pandangannya meredup ketika benaknya menggumamkan arti dari bunganya; Jepang yang mengaitkannya dengan patah hati.

Napas berat meluncur dari mulutnya, perlahan-lahan pandangannya mengabur akibat kesenduan tidak berlandas yang dirasakannya. Memang seharusnya Luhan tidak berhak patah hati. Tetapi kenapa dadanya terasa sesak sekali? Pundaknya jatuh seolah telah menyerah mengangkat beban cinta itu. Luhan tidak sanggup lagi.

Tangan-tangannya memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai primrose lalu beralih ke kotak lain, menuju kotak penyimpanan sweet pea biru berembun kemudian memilih beberapa di antaranya. Jemarinya bergerak begitu gesit hingga tangkai-tangkai hijau yang sudah dibersihkan itu melilit satu sama lain seperti sebuah keliman rambut, jumlahnya ada empat keliman dan diikat oleh sebuah pita biru gelap. Dia membungkus bunganya dengan plastik tipis tanpa corak, mengikatnya dan memandanginya sejenak.

Primrose dan sweet pea.

Putus asa dan ucapkan selamat tinggal.

OoO

"Sialan benar cewek itu,"

Tanpa disadarinya, Sehun meremas kertas mungil yang terselip di antara sekumpulan bunga-bunga cantik yang digenggam tangannya yang lain. Binar matanya nyaris terbakar oleh kemarahan, merah menyala seakan dia mampu merubah sorotnya menjadi sinar laser. Urat di sekitar leher serta pelipisnya menyembul, menunjukkan jika amarahnya tidak main-main.

Jongin yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, berhenti mengunyah permen karet begitu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun setelah membaca surat cinta dari cewek bunga itu. Lebih-lebih setelah mendengar umpatan Sehun. "Ada apa?"

"Dia cewek keparat," Sehun membanting pintu lokernya, berjalan menjauh dari sana dengan menenteng bunga segar sambil memasang raut kesal. "Menyukaiku setahun lebih, merecokiku dengan bunga dan surat beginian," tangannya mengangkat surat yang sudah nyaris remuk di tangannya. "Dan kabur setelah aku menemukan identitasnya?"

"Huh?" Jongin menatap tidak mengerti. "Memangnya, kau belum menemuinya?"

"Kalau dia benar-benar suka padaku, dia yang akan datang padaku," Sehun mendengus. "Bukan malah mengirim bunga dan surat yang isinya nyaris membuatku muntah."

Jongin merebut gumpalan kertas dari tangan Sehun, cepat-cepat membuka lipatannya. Matanya membola manakala selesai membaca seret kata yang tertulis di sana. Wow, perutnya sendiri mulai merasa mulas setelah mengerti akan maksud dari surat ini.

Lima detik setelahnya, Jongin melempar tatapan sengit. "Kan aku sudah bilang, kau harus menemuinya untuk memberi kejelasan!"

"Kejelasan apa lagi yang dia butuhkan?" Sehun sudah terlanjur dongkol. Tanpa sengaja, pandangannya menemukan sebuah kotak sampah abu-abu tua dan tanpa perintah langsung dari otak, dua tungkai panjangnya berjalan ke sana. "Sekiranya, dia punya otak untuk berpikir sendiri agar datang padaku. Bukan aku yang menemuinya. Demi Tuhan, dia yang suka duluan padaku!"

"Cewek lebih mendahulukan harga diri ketimbang perasaan dan otak," Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu yang dia tahu tentang cewek. "Mungkin, dia lebih mengutamakan harga diri sehingga memutuskan untuk diam selama setahun dan tidak menemuimu lagi setelah kau tahu perasaan—hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membuangnya," Sehun baru akan melempar bunga di tangannya ke tempat sampah, tetapi Jongin sempat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Kau mau menyimpannya?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak usah deh," Sehun melempar bunga itu dan kelopaknya yang cantik membentur dasar tempat sampah itu. "Bunga dari cewek begituan tidak usah disimpan lagi. Bikin muak."

Setelahnya, Sehun pergi dari situ tanpa mau peduli pada perasaan sang pemberi.

Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, sedang menyembunyikan tubuh kurcacinya di ujung tembok dan matanya berair seperti akan mengucurkan air mata.

TBC

Wow. Terimakasih buat kalian-kalian yang udah baca chap pembuka tanggal 24 kemarin, yaa. Seneng deh kalian aktif buat kasih review /deep bow/ ini udah lanjut, fast update nggak sih? Hohoho terimakasih juga buat semuanya yang udah kasih pujian biar guenya cepet update /ketawa/ makasih juga buat author-author ffn lain yang udah klik fav/follow doang tanpa ketik komentar /oops/ makasih juga buat siders yang _bener-bener_ siders di luar sana. Well, gue tunggu tobat lo semua, guys /smirk/

Ada yang tanya, kenapa sih kalo Luhan gs, kerjaannya selalu jadi florist atau nggak gitu desainer? (O.O) Eh, oh? Aku sih nggak pernah baca Luhannya yang jadi florist, tapi kalo desainer sih kayaknya pernah. Hmm jadi jawabannya ya akunya sendiri nggak tahu kenapa Luhan selalu dikaitkan/? dengan pekerjaan yang cewek banget/? kayak florist atau desainer. Tapi kalo menurut pandangan aku, dan based on ff ini lho ya, Luhannya cocok aja kalo dia jadi cewek bunga yang tergila-gila mau jadi ratu bunga. Bayangin aja deh, seberapa imutnya Lulu kalo pake flower crown trus pake dress. Atau kalo nggak gitu, Luhan yang lagi cemas gegara bunga-bunganya. Uuhg imut banget :3

Duh, gue jadi banyak omong deh. Well. See you in next chap~

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower Queen**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

 **Chapter :** **3/3**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other,** _ **please**_ **.**

 **Summary : Selama setahun belakangan, Oh Sehun rutin mendapat rangkaian bunga cantik dengan selipan surat cinta dari seorang cewek yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Flower Queen. Sehun dan Flower Queen itu akhirnya dipertemukan dalam suatu kesempatan, namun Oh Sehun tidak bisa bertingkah tegas demi memberi sebuah kejelasan. Lantas, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.**

 **BGM : Take it Slow by Red Velvet**

Luhan menanam sekitar tiga ratus bunga sekaligus dalam sehari; yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikannya dalam dua hari. Mungkin dewi batinnya yang juga lagi bersedih malah semakin bersedih ketika tahu jika banyak kelopak bunga cantik itu dijatuhi air asin yang dihasilkan oleh kelenjar air matanya. Dirinya menangis dalam tiap menit berdentang kendati tidak mengeluarkan isakan; hanya air mata yang meluncur turun membasahi pipi.

Tidak ada pekerja lain karena hanya Luhan yang punya tugas untuk hari; sesuai jadwal part timenya di sini. Dan dalam sehari dia berhasil menebas sekitar tiga ratus lebih bunga-bunga itu. Memenuhi tiap jengkal tanah gersangnya dengan kelopak cantik yang sudah nyaris mekar. Mungkin para pekerja lain akan terkejut esok hari setelah mendapati ini. Tetapi Luhan tidak peduli.

Dia hanya butuh pekerjaan agar dia tidak terpuruk dalam kesedihan; kendati kelopaknya tidak berhenti menjatuhkan air mata. Banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di taman utama kampus, tetapi banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk tidak peduli. Beberapa cowok genit sempat bertanya tentang hal yang macam-macam padanya, tetapi Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajah. Dan orang-orang itu pergi.

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan semua itu, dia berniat segera pergi dari Yonsei dan mengajukan pengunduran dirinya dari pekerjaan ini. Dia tidak mau pergi ke Yonsei lagi. Sudah cukup saja sampai di sini; setelah Luhan melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan dan dikatakan Sehun pada rangkaian bunganya. Membuangnya—itu berarti, Sehun membuang perasaannya.

Cukup. Cukup.

 _CUKUP!_

"Hiks," Luhan terisak saat dirinya baru berdiri menatap bunga terakhir yang ditanam. Dia kembali terduduk dan menangkup wajahnya dengan pergelangan tangan. Menangis dan terisak lagi. Semuanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, keluar begitu saja lewat sebuah tangisan yang melibatkan air mata, isakan, dan perasaan.

"Hiks," Dia mendeguk menyedihkan, kelopaknya mengedip-ngedip sedangkan tangannya berusaha mengumpulkan peralatan menanamnya. Bawah sadarnya terus merutuki apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun pada bunga-bunganya, dan Luhan tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Oh, ada cewek cantik yang sedang menangis,"

Seseorang mengucapkan sesuatu dan sebuah tangan jatuh di pundak Luhan. Gadis itu terkesirap tetapi kepalanya masih merunduk karena ada jejak memalukan di pipinya. Kaki mungilnya mencoba mundur, tetapi orang itu sudah mencengkeram bahunya dengan erat.

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih, Cantik? _Oppa_ akan mendengarkanmu," kata cowok itu lagi, diikuti oleh kekehan nyaring dari cowok lainnya yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ayo katakan saja."

Luhan memutuskan untuk mundur tetapi kini tangannya dicekal oleh pemuda itu.

"Oh, kau mau mengajak _Oppa_ untuk berbincang di suatu tempat? Di mana?" Nada suaranya terdengar penuh godaan menjijikkan yang membuat Luhan mengkeret ketakutan. "Mau ke bar saja?"

"Lepaskan aku," Luhan meringis. "Tinggalkan aku."

"Jangan begitu, Cantik," kata cowok asing itu. " _Oppa_ tidak akan macam-macam. Kita akan pergi ke bar?"

Mahasiswa kurang ajar! Luhan merutuk dalam hati dan berusaha menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh pemuda itu. "Lepas," ujarnya setengah kalut. "Pergi dariku!"

"Kau kira, apa yang kaulakukan, Bung?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah lain ketika seseorang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Matanya melebar mendapati cowok berkulit tan yang tidak asing baginya; diikuti oleh cowok albino di samping kanannya. Barusan tadi, yang menegur cowok genit ini adalah sahabat cowok yang ditaksirnya, bukan?

Jongin mendekat dan berusaha melepaskan Luhan dari cowok itu. "Dia calon kekasihku, asal kau tahu," ujarnya tidak suka—menuai kerutan tidak mengerti dari semua orang yang ada di sana. "Jangan ganggu dia, aku sudah hampir berhasil mengajaknya kencan. Enyah saja."

Cowok genit itu berdecih pelan, mundur selangkah demi selangkah diikuti oleh kawanannya lalu pergi. Tidak punya niat untuk bikin keributan di area kampus.

Luhan yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh cowok genit itu segera menoleh menatap Jongin, lalu pandangan sedihnya beralih ke arah Sehun. Sehun sedang menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Terlalu datar.

"Oh, kau habis menangis?" Jongin berkata dan tahu-tahu sudah mengusapkan ujung lipatan sapu tangannya ke jejak air mata di pipi Luhan. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh, oh," Luhan salah tingkah ketika Jongin menangkup pipinya dan membersihkan bekas lengket karena air matanya. Kelopaknya mengerjap. "A-anu .."

"Jangan menangis lagi kalau tidak mau digoda oleh mereka," Jongin tersenyum lebar dan intensitas ketampanan serta auranya bertebaran menampar-nampar kesadaran Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu lantas berdecak hingga menuai tatapan heran dari Luhan serta Jongin. "Kau serius mau pacaran sama _dia_?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan sorot tajamnya.

Mendadak Luhan kembali merasa sedih setelah mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Luhan dan kembali melukis senyuman hangat. "Aku hanya perlu memintanya untuk melupakanmu lalu pacaran denganku."

Luhan merona. Rasa-rasanya, perasaannya sedang dipermainkan oleh sepasang sahabat ini.

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Sehun mendekat dan tangannya menarik salah satu pundak Jongin.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Jongin nyaris menertawakan ekspresi marah yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sehun. Jongin yang seperti ini bukan seperti Kim Jongin yang dikenal Sehun. "Kau 'kan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Jadi, Luhan untukku. Kalau Luhan tidak keberatan, aku bisa jalan dengannya."

Sehun mengeram dan mengepalkan tangan ketika mendengar hal itu terlontar dengan nada ringan dari Jongin. Pandangannya beralih ke wajah Luhan, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Memangnya kau mau dengan cowok hitam ini?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Hei!" Jongin berkoar tidak terima. "Kau keterlaluan!"

"Kau yang keterlaluan!" Sehun membentak sahabatnya sendiri hingga Luhan ikut terkejut. "Kenapa kau berniat merayu Luhan yang menyukaiku?"

"Oho," Jongin tertawa meremehkan. "Luhan menyukaimu? Memangya, Luhan _masih_ suka padamu?"

Kedua cowok keren itu segera menatap Luhan yang mengkeret akibat persepsinya sendiri; menatap lekat-lekat hingga gadis itu nyaris tidak mampu bernapas.

"Biar kuingatkan," Jongin berkata lagi. "Luhan baru mengirim surat yang isinya selamat tinggal. Benar?" Luhan langsung mengangguk. "Dan kukira, perasaan Luhan padamu segera berakhir. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau tidak ingin menemui Luhan karena—"

"Sialan kau!"

Luhan memekik tertahan ketika Sehun melayangkan satu pukulan telak yang mengenai rahang tegas Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu berguling-guling dramatis di udara dan berakhir dengan menangkup pipinya yang berdenyut teramat nyeri. Sehun sudah terbakar oleh kalimat-kalimat Jongin, dia malah makin marah ketika Luhan membentaknya dan bahkan menghampiri Jongin.

Tawa melecehkan bermain-main di bibir Jongin. "Kau bilang, kau tidak suka Luhan. Tetapi kenapa kau memukulku?"

Sehun terdiam dengan kepalan tangannya, mendesis-desis marah sebab Jongin sudah bertindak sangat keterlaluan padanya.

"Kau itu munafik, Hun," kata Jongin setelah berhasil meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dia baik-baik saja padahal rahangnya berdenyut-denyut teramat nyeri. "Kau bilang tidak suka Luhan, tapi kau makin tidak suka saat orang lain ingin mendekati Luhan."

Luhan menatap sengit ke arah Sehun yang terpaku mendengar hal itu.

"Ungkapkan saja, kenapa kau malah seperti cewek begitu," Jongin menangkup rahangnya dan menatap Sehun dari sisi matanya. Salah satu sudut bibir tebalnya tertarik ke atas, kembali melukis senyuman miring. "Kutinggal kalian berdua, diskusikan apa yang perlu didiskusikan. Demi Tuhan, kalian perlu bicara."

Jongin segera pergi kendati Luhan memaksa untuk mengantarkannya ke ruang kesehatan kampus. Tanpa diduga, Sehun malah mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan Luhan tahu jika Jongin pasti akan membiarkannya tetap tinggal. Dan itu benar, Jongin memilih untuk pergi sendiri.

Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun dalam kecanggungan.

Sebelum terjebak dalam suasana yang lebih menegangkan, Sehun menarik Luhan mendekati sebuah bangku taman kampus lantas menyuruhnya duduk. Dia pergi sebentar ke sebuah mesin penjual minuman kaleng dan kembali dengan dua kaleng pocari sweat di masing-masing tangannya.

Lalu keduanya kembali terjebak dalam kesunyian menyiksa.

Luhan terjebak dalam pemikirannya, begitu pula Sehun. Argumen itu berputar dalam kepala masing-masing, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dan berkembang seperti sebuah batang pohon. Terus tumbuh dan menciptakan cabang-cabang yang banyak; namun tidak terjawab. Luhan tidak mau berucap apa-apa, dia sudah meneguhkan perasaannya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal jika Sehun memang benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Setidaknya, kalau Luhan sudah merasa bosan dan tidak betah duduk di sini, dia akan segera pergi dan berjanji tidak akan mengingat-ingat Sehun lagi.

Nanti. _Semisal_ Luhan bosan.

"Maaf," Sehun mengucapkan hal itu setelah menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara kasar.

Luhan terkesiap lalu menoleh. "Untuk membuang bungaku ke tempat sampah?"

Kali ini, ganti Sehun yang terkesiap setelah mendengarnya. "K-kau tahu _itu_?"

Kelopak mata Luhan langsung dibanjiri air mata ketika mengingat momen menyedihkan itu; saat Sehun dengan entengnya melempar rangkaian bunganya yang cantik ke tempat kotor. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu?" ujarnya nyaris menangis. "Kalau kau mau menolakku, sebaiknya kau datang dan mengatakannya langsung. Tidak usah begitu."

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. Aku sungguh minta maaf!" Sehun gelagapan ketika mendapati air mata meluncur dengan begitu mudah di pipi Luhan. Dua tangannya terangkat tetapi dia terlalu bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tangannya. "Waktu itu aku cuman kesal."

Luhan malah mengerjapkan mata rusanya yang cemerlang dan mencoba membersihkan pandangannya dari kabut air mata. Melempar tatapan penuh binar tidak mengerti.

"Oke, aku memang marah padamu setelah membaca surat terakhirmu itu," Sehun mencoba mengatakannya dengan sehati-hati mungkin agar liquid bening tidak muncul di manik rusa yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya begitu gila. "Setelah setahun mengirimiku bunga tanpa nama, kau berniat meninggalkanku karena kedokmu yang terbongkar? Siapa yang tidak marah—"

"Tapi kau 'kan menolakku," Luhan menggigit bibir, menuai kerutan dalam di bibir Sehun.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kau tidak datang padaku untuk menuntut apa-apa," Luhan membela diri.

"Kau yang seharusnya datang padaku!"

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Luhan menjerit dan melayangkan satu pukulan lemah pada dada Sehun. "Kau pikir aku cewek apaan?"

"Jadi semisal aku tidak memintamu untuk tetap tinggal, kau tetap akan pergi?"

"Ya," Luhan menjawab dengan nada tegas kendati perasaannya mulai sedikit goyah.

Sehun melipat kakinya dengan luwes, memerhatikan dalam-dalam kecantikan alami yang ada pada Luhan. Mungkin bawah sadarnya sedang memuja betapa sempurna pahatan Tuhan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Keelokan yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali hinggap pada pikiran Sehun dan mengganggunya hingga sedemikian gila.

"Jadi, sekarang aku boleh pergi?" Luhan melempar tatapan bengis kendati ada setitik kecil air mata di sudut matanya yang cantik.

"Kemana?" Sehun tampak tidak setuju. "Kita belum selesai."

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau akan tetap menolakku."

"Jangan sok tahu begitu dong," Sehun melontarkan protesnya. "Kan belum tentu juga aku menolakmu."

Luhan disentak hebat oleh perasaan asing yang menyenangkan setelah otaknya selesai mengartikan kalimat Sehun. Kepalanya meneleng ringkas hingga matanya yang bulat bisa dilihat langsung oleh Sehun di sampingnya. Debar jantungnya mulai liar dan tidak beraturan, memasok darah yang berlebihan ke wajahnya.

"Lalu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke suatu sisi.

Sekonyong-konyong Sehun diliputi oleh kegugupan ketika mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Dinding perasaannya baru saja digedor oleh palu tak kasat mata dan rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Gelenyar halus merambati celah rusuknya dan berkumpul di sela paru-parunya.

Sehun memang baru mengenal Luhan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu—entahlah. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri juga jika sudah setahun lebih dia telah memikirkan sosok abstrak si Flower Queen dalam benak. Dan setelah pertemuan nyatanya dengan Luhan si Flower Queen misterius itu, Sehun jadi dibayang-bayangi oleh wajah cantik Luhan yang berseri-seri. Dia nyaris jadi zombie karena tiap malam kesusahan tidur sebab memikirkan Luhan.

Terus memikirkan Luhan tanpa memikirkan perasaan seperti apa yang tengah menghinggapinya.

Sukakah?

Tertarikkah?

Cintakah?

Entahlah.

Tetapi sepertinya. Patut dicoba.

"Coba saja," Sehun melontarkannya setelah melewati berbagai adu argumen dengan kerasionalannya sendiri. Kedua manik sejernih kristal es milik Luhan membulat dan kelopaknya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Coba saja jalan denganku."

"Hanya mencoba saja?"

"Apa?" Ekspresi datar langsung memenuhi raut Sehun. "Kau mau langsung kucium di sini?"

Rona merah merebak di sekitr pipi Luhan. "J-jadi, kau tidak menolakku?"

"Mana bisa menolakmu," Sehun menggeser duduknya hingga kedua paha bagian luar mereka bersentuhan. "Aku cuman marah karena kau berani mengucapkan selamat tinggal seenak jidatmu."

Kedua belah bibir tipis Luhan mencebik lucu. "A-aku kan tidak mau kepedean."

"Karena apa?" Sehun menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi taman. "Menganggapku juga suka padamu?"

Luhan mengangguk kendati jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan; entah mengapa kalimat Sehun terdengar sangat menyindir perasaannya.

"Nah," Sehun menarik dua bahu Luhan agar ikut bersandar pada kursi dan keduanya berbaring bersebelahan. "Kalau kau ingin memberiku bunga, kau harus datang langsung padaku. Oke?"

Luhan mengulum bibir dan mengangguk lagi—dengan amat gugup.

"Bagus," Sehun melirik Luhan yang tampak kaku dan gugup berbaring di sebelahnya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan jatuh di salah satu sisi kepala Luhan, memaksa perempuan itu untuk menyandarkan kepala pada pundaknya. "Sandarkan kepalamu padaku."

"Untuk apa?" Luhan semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cukup bersandar saja, Lu."

"O-oh," Luhan menuruti Sehun untuk menyandarkan kepala. Kehangatan mutlak langsung merayapi aliran darah serta keseluruhan saraf di tubuhnya ketika ujung kepalanya menekan pundak kokoh Sehun. Harapan yang bahkan tidak pernah diharapkannya. Sangat menyenangkan, bersandar pada Oh Sehun.

"Lu?"

"Hm?" Luhan diam-diam merona ketika Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama pendek seperti itu.

"Mau ke apartemenku untuk membicarakan kencan pertama kita?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu," Sehun berusaha melukis senyum pada bibir tipisnya dan taring mungil mengintip malu-malu di sana. "Ayo."

"O-oke," Luhan setuju. "Tapi, biarkan aku ganti baju dulu, ya?"

Tatapan spekulasi langsung melayang dari Sehun ketika memerhatikan keseluruhan pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan. Sebuah baju kerja lusuh namun hal-hal seperti itu tentu tidak mampu mengurangi kadar kecantikan menakjubkan yang dimiliki oleh Luhan _nya_.

 _Oho, Luhannya._ Bawah sadar Sehun tertawa remeh setelah mengulang kalimat itu. "Baiklah. Kuantar dan setelahnya kita langsung ke apartemenku."

Dan Luhan semakin tersipu sesaat setelah Sehun bangkit. Kesepuluh jemari mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menuntun langkahnya. Pangeran bunga itu sudah menangkup tangan putri bunga yang pemalu menyusuri jalan setapak yang melewati taman kampus; menunjukkan pada beberapa orang bahwa mereka telah dipersatukan di tengah rimbunnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

END

Author's note : Ada beberapa readers yang selalu tanyak, 'kenapa sih selalu pakek istilah cewek-cowok, bukannya pakek istilah namja-yeoja kayak ff lainnya.' Well, aku juga nggak nggak tau sejak kapan aku jadi suka pakek istilah cowok-cewek, mungkin semenjak aku baca novel terjemahan gramed atau bentang kali ya. Selalu baca novel sejenis gitu jadi mulai nyaman dan kebawa deh istilah cowok-ceweknya. Dan, alasan kenapa nggak pakek namja-yeoja, karena gue pengen buat ff yang selevel/? novel /eaaaaak/ maksudnya, di novel-novel kan kata-katanya gak perlu pakek translate lagi /asdfghjkl/ gitu deh pokoknya. Pfft ntar coba aku edit deh di ff baruku ;)

Thanks yaaaaa buat para readers yang udah mau menantikan ff ini dari chap awal. Makasih buat yang udah susah-susah review /kecup sehun/ dan makasih juga buat readers dan author-author yang keukeuh buat jadi siders /pfft/ thanks thanks bangeeeet /big hug/ see ya in ma new ff, yaaa~ /kiss/

Ps : sekarang, ada _aplikasi_ buat baca fic di ffn, lhoo. Download aja aplikasinya di playstore, pastikan download aplikasi "Fan Fiction" yang dibuat oleh "FictionPress", yaa .. baca fic dan review jadi lebih mudah, serasa kasih komen di fesbuk :3 jadi, recommended banget buat readers-readers sekalian. Aku sendiri juga pakek lhoo /berasa jadi spg/

Xoxo.


End file.
